Perfect Mode is HS
by Iroko
Summary: Quand le perfect soldier oublie tout sauf l'essentiel.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Perfect Mode is H.S.

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : J'espère que ceux à qui ils appartiennent ne m'en voudront pas de dérégler leur soldat parfait.

Blabla de l'auteur : Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais m'en sortir. J'ai de plus en plus de fic en cours. En voici une de plus.

**Perfect Mode is H.S.**

Chapitre 1

Duo courrait en direction de l'infirmerie. À peine revenu d'une infiltration, il avait appris qu'Heero avait eu un problème en mission. D'après Quatre ses blessures étaient légères, mais on ne connaissait pas encore les conséquences du coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Pour l'instant le fait qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé n'était pas alarmant, mais ça pourrait le devenir. Duo était presque arrivé quand il entendit :

- DUO !

Duo fut soulagé de reconnaître la voix du soldat parfait, mais s'inquiéta du ton paniqué. À peine avait-il pénétré dans l'infirmerie que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus, pour se cacher derrière lui. Il fallut deux secondes à Duo pour réaliser que oui, Heero se serrait contre son dos en cherchant visiblement une certaine protection. Duo promena un regard interrogatif sur la salle. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger et de toute manière, depuis quand le soldat sans émotions avait peur de quelque chose ?

- Sally, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Heero ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu la mémoire.

- Hein ! Pourtant il m'a appelé.

- Bizarrement il semblerait qu'il se souvienne de toi. Et comme il semble toujours aussi méfiant avec ce qu'il ne connait pas, tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

- Ça va prendre longtemps ?

- Aucune idée.

- Pourquoi il se souvient juste de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être a-t-il pensé à toi juste avant de perdre conscience. Après tout habituellement vous êtes toujours ensemble pour les missions.

- Mouais.

- En tous cas je ne peux rien pour lui et j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Il doit manger et se reposer.

- Oki. Bye Sally.

- Prends soin d'Heero sinon J va t'étriper.

- Bah c'est pas ma faute si il n'a plus de soldat parfait. Allez viens Heero, on va manger.

Heero suivit Duo sans quitter Sally des yeux. Sally se demanda ce qu'elle préférait. Qu'Heero ait peur d'elle ou qu'il braque son flingue sur elle en bravant ses recommandations médicales ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, Hee-chan ?

- Hee-chan ? C'est mon nom ?

- Tu te souviens pas non plus de ton nom ? Tu t'appelles Heero Yuy. Mais je te surnomme souvent 'ro ou Hee-chan.

- Ça sonne bien Hee-chan.

Duo rêvait, c'est sûr. Mais il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

- On va aller manger une pizza et après je te présenterai nos amis.

- Amis ?

- Ils sont trois. Trowa est très sympa même si il ne parle pas beaucoup et montre rarement ses émotions. Quatre est un ange. Il fait tout pour que tout le monde soit le plus heureux possible. Des fois il nous soûle un peu avec son côté protecteur mais c'est parce qu'il tient beaucoup à nous. Wufei est fier et susceptible. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien l'embêter en lui faisant des blagues ou en lui donnant des surnoms qu'il trouve débiles. Mais même s'il s'énerve vite et dit que je ne suis qu'un gamin immature, au fond de lui ça l'amuse et ça lui permet de se défouler.

- Ils sont particuliers.

-C'est vrai. On l'est tous. C'est pas tous les garçons qui ont une natte aussi longue que la mienne.

- Elle est jolie ta natte. Je l'aime bien.

- Merci (dit un Duo rougissant).

Duo et Heero engloutirent chacun une pizza. Duo fut ravi de constater que ce nouveau Heero était plus ouvert, que ce soit au niveau de la conversation ou de la nourriture. Et il riait à ses blagues ! Duo sourit. Sûr qu'il allait prendre soin de l'ex-soldat parfait. Mais pas sûr que J ne veuille pas l'étriper après.

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Perfect Mode is H.S.

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi et c'est pas juste.

Résumé : Suite à une mission, Heero se retrouve amnésique. Il ne se souvient plus que de Duo. Celui-ci est ravi qu'on lui demande de s'occuper du soldat parfait. Après l'avoir emmené manger, il l'emène voir les autres pilotes.

Blabla de l'auteur : Deuxième chapitre. Désolée d'être aussi longue, mais j'écris plusieurs fics en même temps. Et on a du bouleau à l'iut. J'essaye d'écrire pendant les amphis et dans le métro, mais pour taper c'est plus difficile.

**Perfect Mode is H.S.**

Chapitre 2

- QUOI !

- C'est vrai ?

- ...

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, était que la nouvelle les avait stupéfiés. Heero quant à lui, se sentait mal-à-l'aise sous le regard intense de ses trois "amis". Quatre fut le premier à se reprendre. Enfin, pour Trowa on ne pouvait pas savoir étant donné qu'il ne se manifestait que rarement.

- Ce... ce n'est pas très grave. Au moins tu es en bonne santé. Tes souvenirs finiront bien par revenir et ça ne change rien au fait que tu es toi-même.

Ça ne change rien ? Wufei en doutait fortement. Par Nataku, où était passé le soldat déterminé, qui ne laissait personne entraver son chemin et n'acceptait nulle autre autorité que la sienne et celle de J ? Le Heero amnésique semblait complètement désemparé et cherchait le réconfort et la protection de Maxwell, le plus irresponsable des pilotes. Heero en serait sans doute mort de honte lorsqu'il retrouverait son état normal. En attendant Wufei n'avait guère envie d'entretenir des relations avec ce Heero qui semblait si faible et si soumis. Il regagna donc sa chambre tandis que les autres, sur l'idée de Quatre, faisait (re)visiter la base à Heero pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec son environnement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero était un peu plus détendu. Il avait été conquis par la gentillesse de Quatre et le calme de Trowa lui semblait réconfortant. Mais il ne s'éloignait jamais de moins d'un mètre de Duo, à la grande joie de ce dernier. Ayant fait le tour de la base, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Le dîner fut très agréable, d'autant qu'Heero participait timidement à la conversation de Duo et Quatre, et que Trowa lâcha quelques remarques. C'est donc un Duo et un Quatre de très bonne humeur qui regagnèrent leurs chambres en compagnie de leurs colocataires respectifs. Après avoir pris leur douche (chacun son tour, bande de hentaï), Duo et Heero se couchèrent (dans deux lits simples, ça vous déçoit non ?). Mais Duo ralluma la lumière peu de temps après pour demander à Heero ce qui n'allait pas car celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

- J'ai peur dans le noir. Je... je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr. (répondit automatiquement Duo, qui ne savait plus trop que penser. Heero a peur du noir. Ah. Heero veut dormir avec lui. YATTA ! Heero va dormir avec lui. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de réactions gênantes !)

Duo éteignit à nouveau la lumière après qu'Heero l'ai rejoint et se soit glissé sous la couverture. Duo eut un petit coup de chaud quand Heero se serra contre lui, mais il réussit à contrôler ses hormones et s'endormit en souriant après avoir constaté qu'Heero dormait comme un enfant. À son réveil, Duo fut surpris de sentir quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis une bouillote dans son lit. D'ailleurs elle serait froide ou tiède à présent. Heero ! Recouvrant ses souvenirs, Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Dans la pénombre il observa Heero qui dormait encore. La preuve que se lever tôt tenait de son entrainement. Duo serait bien resté des heures à contempler Heero dormir, mais celui-ci commença à se réveiller.

- Bonjour Hee-chan.

- Hm. B'jour Duo-kun.

Heureusementt qu'il faisait sombre parce que le "Duo-kun" associé à la vision d'un Heero à moitié réveillé (kawai n'est-il pas ?) avait transformé Duo en tomate. Laissant Heero se réveiller complètement, Duo sortit du lit et gagna la salle de bain. Quand il en resortit, ses joues avaient retrouvé leur teinte normale et Heero attendait son tour pour faire sa toilette. Il hésita cependant avant de refermer la porte.

- Tu... tu m'attends pour aller petit-déjeuner ?

- Bien sûr.

Heero referma la porte après qu'un grand sourire soit apparu sur son visage, ce qui laissa Duo rêveur pendant quelques minutes. Il eut le temps de s'en remettre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Et c'est deux adolescents joyeux qui allèrent remplir leurs estomacs. Avisant les trois autres attablés, ils les rejoignirent.

- Salut les marmottes !

- J'pense pas que t'ais dormi beaucoup moins que nous, Quatre.

- Bonjour Quatre.

- Et la mèche, elle est réveillée ?

- À ce que je sache, je ne suis pas somnanbule.

- Whoua ! Trowa fait de l'humour, c'est un jour exceptionnel.

- Irrécupérable. Bonjour Heero.

- Bonjour Trowa.

- De toute manière j'ai pas besoin d'être récupéré.

- T'as juste besoin que quelqu'un te fasse taire, Maxwell.

- Toujours de bonne humeur Wufy.

- À croire que tu cherches les ennuis.

- Bon... bonjour Wufei.

- Bonjour Yuy.

Décidemment ce Wufei n'était pas des plus engageants. Il était sévère à faire peur. Heureusement que les autres étaient là, surtout Duo. L'ambiance commença heureusement à se réchauffer grâce à Duo et Quatre, elle devint même explosive, Duo ne rattant aucune occasion de taquiner Wufei.

- ... j'y croyait pas, on aurait dit Wuwu quand il est pas réveillé.

- C'est Wufei et ne me compare pas à un Ozzie ! Qui a d'ailleurs failli te descendre.

- Que veux-tu, à un moment j'ai vraiment crû que c'était toi. J'allais pas tirer sur notre Wuffinounet.

- Si tu continues ça ne me dérangera pas de tirer sur toi, Maxwell.

- T'as pas d'arme à feu.

- Mais j'ai un sabre.

- Oh. Et tu vas me découper en rondelles ?

- Non mais je pourrais délivrer le monde de l'horreur qui pend dans ton dos.

- Tu n'aimes pas la natte de Duo, Wuffy ?

Wufei en resta bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas possible. Yuy n'avait pas pu dire ça. Pitié, que personne ne lui avoue que le Yuy peureux était en train de virer Maxwell.

- Euh... ça va Wufei ?

- T'inquiètes Heero. Wu-man a juste du mal à digérer qu'il aura deux personnes pour lui répondre dorénavant.

- MAXWELL ! Ce coup-ci tu vas me le payer !

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite, sous les airs amusés des pilotes (bien qu'un peu inquiet de Heero) et étonnés des rebelles qui prenaient leurs petit-déjeuné.

TZUSUKU


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Perfect Mode is H.S.

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, OOC

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : J'espère que ceux à qui ils appartiennent ne m'en voudront pas de dérégler leur soldat parfait.

Blabla de l'auteur : Décidemment je suis productive cette semaine. Faudrait peut-être que je bosse un peu mes cours, non ?

**Perfect Mode is H.S.**

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir semé son poursuivant, Duo rejoignit ses amis pour finir son petit-déjeuner.

- Où l'as-tu laissé ?

- Quelque part entre les hangars et la salle d'entrainement. Epuisé et vaincu comme il est je pense qu'il va regagner sa chambre.

- Je range ses affaires alors.

- Mais non, tu ne voudrais pas faire le travail d'une « onna », n'est-ce pas ? De plus il y a toujours une chance pour qu'il vienne finir son repas.

Sur ces mots, Duo attrapa le sucre et en versa une bonne dose dans le yaourt de Wufei avant de mélanger (Wufei l'avait déjà fait avant donc il ne verrait pas la différence). Quatre fit semblant de soupirer de résignation, Trowa fit un micro-sourire et Heero demanda :

- Tu es sûr que ta natte ne craint rien ?

- Te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Wufei ne m'attapera jamais. Et même si ça arrivait, Wufei dit ça pour me faire peur. Il ne le fera jamais.

Heero ne semblait pas convaincu. Duo l'attira soudainement à lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui dire :

- En tout cas c'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Hn.

Fut tout ce qu'Heero trouva à répondre en rougissant. Les trois autres sourirent, puis tout le monde se leva et rangea ses affaires. Quatre et Trowa avaient décidé de réviser leurs gundams. Duo préféra emmener Heero à la salle d'entrainement. Heero se maintenait toujours en forme et il serait sûrement content que Duo y ait pensé pour lui quand il retrouverait la mémoire. Duo entra cependant avec méfiance dans la salle. D'ici que Wufei ait décidé de soigner son ego blessé en se défoulant avec son sabre contre des adversaires imaginaires… L'un d'eux lui ressemblerait sûrement beaucoup et il craignait que Wufei ne les confonde, et surtout oublie que le Duo réel ne savait pas magner le sabre, et n'en avait d'ailleurs pas. Heureusement Wufei n'était pas là et Duo put tranquillement rappeler ses bases de judo à Heero. Ledit Heero se rappela rapidement plus que les bases et Duo se retrouva plusieurs fois délicieusement (bien qu'un peu brutalement) plaqué au sol sous le corps musclé d'un Heero qui l'aidait à chaque fois à se relever en lui disant qu'il était désolé et est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal ? (1) Duo s'empressait de le rassurer et autant dire qu'il appréciait de plus en plus cet entrainement. Surtout qu'Heero retrouvant ses réflexes, Duo était de plus en plus sérieux et leur lutte devint de plus en plus passionnée. Le combat s'arrêta après qu'Heero ait à nouveau plaqué Duo au sol, non sans mal cette fois, et qu'il se soit effondré en sueur sur le vaincu. Les deux pilotes restèrent un long moment étendus, reprenant bruyamment leur souffle. Duo savourait le contact et se retenait à grand peine d'enlacer Heero. Celui-ci sortit soudain de sa torpeur et, se rendant compte de sa position, rougit et se releva en marmonnant un énième désolé. Duo sourit et lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche. Heero acquiesça et ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Duo laissa Heero se laver en premier et, allongé sur son lit, il imagina ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain : l'eau glissant sur la peau d'Heero, la main passant le savon sur tout le corps… N'y tenant plus il alla jeter un coup d'œil en entrebâillant légèrement la porte. Par chance Heero lui tournait le dos et Duo put le mater à loisir. Quand Heero commença à se rincer, Duo referma silencieusement la porte et retourna sur son lit pour méditer sur cette vision de rêve. Peu après Heero sortit de la salle de bain et Duo prit son tour avec joie. Il avait de la tension à faire tomber et il ne le fit pas à l'eau froide bien qu'il lui soit difficile de retenir les gémissements qui risquaient d'interpeller Heero. Une fois son affaire terminée et son corps lavé, c'est un Duo trèèèèèès détendu qui s'effondra sur son lit, envisageant sérieusement de faire une petite sieste.

- Euh… Duo ?

- Hmoui ?

- C'est l'heure du déjeuné, je crois.

Qu'il était attendrissant ce Heero hésitant. Mais là Duo n'avait pas envie de se lever de son siiiiii confortable lit.

- Pouf, j'ai la flemme de me lever. Et puis j'ai pas faim.

Argument aussitôt contredit par son estomac qui réclamait de quoi compenser les efforts de la matinée. Duo grommela un " traître " avant de se lever lentement et de s'étirer sous le regard amusé d'Heero. Après avoir longuement baillé, Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui arborait toujours un grand sourire.

- Te foutrais-tu de ma tête par hasard ?

- Va savoir.

Très fier de sa réplique, Heero se dirigea vers la porte, suivi peu après d'un Duo tout content des progrès de son « élève ». Si cet état de fait durait assez longtemps, peut-être qu'Heero garderait une part de sa nouvelle humanité après avoir retrouvé la mémoire ? Duo l'espérait vivement. Il avait déjà un petit béguin pour le perfect soldier avant, mais là il était complètement accro et il n'avait qu'une envie : le protéger, le faire rire, le câliner, l'aimer – bon d'accord ça faisait plus d'une envie – bref il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Duo Maxwell était amoureux d'Heero Yuy. Et Duo était ravi qu'Heero dise et montre qu'il l'appréciait. Il aurait bien voulu plus, mais au vu du Heero avant incident, c'était déjà un immense progrès et en plus, c'était désormais sans trop d'illusion qu'il pouvait espérer avoir une chance. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop vite et effraye sa cible, pour qui il était présentement la seule personne en qui il ait une confiance totale et aveugle (quand même, Heero ne se souvenait pas à proprement parler de Duo, mais il était persuadé de le connaître et de pouvoir lui faire confiance). En tout cas la situation actuelle était diablement satisfaisante et Duo avait hâte de voir la suite (voir de la sentir, il était très tactile, surtout pour ce qui concernait Heero Yuy).

TZUSUKU

(1) Une fois je me suis fais plaquée par un copain au rugby. Il s'est excusé trois ou quatre fois et pourtant je m'étais très bien reçue.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Perfect Mode is H.S.

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, OOC

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : J'espère que ceux à qui ils appartiennent ne m'en voudront pas de dérégler leur soldat parfait.

Blabla de l'auteur : Wuffei est-il revenu finir son petit-déjeuner ? Va savoir. J'hésite : le couple Quatre/Trowa est-il déjà formé ou faudrait-il ammener une déclaration ? Ou ne pas s'en occuper du tout, après tout cette fic est centrée sur le couple Heero/Duo.

**Perfect Mode is H.S.**

**Chapitre 4**

Duo et Heero arrivèrent les premiers à la cantine mais ils ne restèrent pas seuls longtemps. Quatre et Trowa s'assirent à leur table et le déjeuné se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Nulle trace de Wufei. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de voir Duo après sa cuisante défaite du matin.

- C'est dommage, on saura pas s'il a mangé son yaourt.

- Laisse le donc un peu souffler.

- Bah j'l'ai bien fait souffler ce matin. A mon avis il doit être en train de draguer Sally.

- C'est pas parce qu'ils sont de la même ethnie qu'ils vont finir ensemble.

- Combien tu paries qu'ils vont venir manger main dans la main ?

- Tenu. Le perdant apportera le petit-déjeuner au lit à l'autre pendant un mois.

- Hein !?!

- Tu as peur de devoir sacrifier tes grasses matinées ?

- J'ai peur de rien ! C'est ok.

- Bien. Heero je compte sur toi pour le réveiller à l'heure le matin.

- Pas de chance, Quat-chan. Heero s'est réveillé après moi ce matin.

- Vraiment ? C'est bien si tu dors plus.

- Je ne dormais pas beaucoup avant ?

- Juste le strict nécessaire pour ne pas t'endormir en mission. Mais ça ne devait pas être très bon pour ton corps.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu dormes autant que t'en as envie.

Et dans mon lit si tu te sens mieux avec moi, rajouta Duo mentalement. Heero acquiesça en silence. Duo sourit en engloutissant une bonne fourchette de spaghettis. Il s'apprêtait à renouveler le geste lorsqu'il apperçut Wufei et Sally qui venaient d'entrer ensemble. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il interpella Quatre, qui les avait également vus.

- On dirait bien que tu as perdu. Alors, pour mon petit-déjeuner, je voudrais deux oeufs sur le plat, un chocolat chaud, des...

Duo s'arrêta en remarquant le sourire bien particulier de Quatre.

- Euh... Quatre. Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça ?

- Vraiment ? Dis-moi Duo, il ne me semble pas que Wufei et Sally soient entrés **main dans la main** ?

Duo perdit son sourire en se rendant compte comment le si gentil et si innocent Quatre l'avait impitoyablement piégé en prenant le pari à la lettre alors que lui n'en avait gardé que l'esprit. Il n'aurait pas du oublier que, quand il s'agissait de gagner, Quatre Winner se transformait en requin. Duo essaya néanmoins de sauver son cas.

- Quatre, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça que j'entendais.

- Ah ? Mais c'est ce que moi j'ai entendu.

- Quaaatre !

- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, tu as perdu.

- Pff. J'aime pas ton côté démoniaque.

- Mais non, mais non. Je suis un ange.

- Ouais bah maintenant j'ai une excuse pour pouvoir entrer vérifier si tes activités nocturnes sont aussi angéliques que tu le prétends.

La moue boudeuse de Duo se transforma en sourire victorieux alors que les joues de Quatre prenaient une teinte rouge très prononcée. Trowa resta impassible et Heero regarda les deux protagonistes avec un air d'incompréhension. Quatre préféra abandonner **ce** sujet.

- Au fait Heero, est-ce que tu te souviens de comment utiliser un ordinateur ?

- Euh... on l'allume et on utilise le clavier et la souris ?

- Oui mais est-ce que tu penses être capable de créer des programmes de recherche ou des virus ?

- ... non. Je suis désolé.

- Eh. C'est pas grave Hee-chan. C'est pas ta faute et puis c'est pas comme si tu étais le seul informaticien de la base. T'étais le meilleur mais y'en a d'autres. Même s'ils font moitié moins bien que toi, c'est déjà pas mal.

- (rougissant sous le compliment) Merci.

- Ce n'est que la vérité. Tiens, si on allait à la piscine cet aprem ?

- Elle n'est pas fermée ?

- Non non, elle est ouverte. Même si presque personne n'y va. Alors vous venez ?

- Désolé mais HeavyArms a un sacré problème au niveau du bras gauche et on a prévu de s'en occuper cet après-midi.

- Oh.

- Moi je peux venir Duo-kun.

- Hee-chan, je me sentirais bien seul sans toi.

- Hn.

- Comme si on te laissait souvent seul alors que tu enchaînes les bêtises quand on ne te surveille pas.

- N'importe quoi. D'ailleurs je fais pas de bêtises je fais des blagues. Pas ma faute si vous avez aucun humour.

- Le tien est douteux, Maxwell.

- Tiens, Wuffy. Quel bon vent t'emmène ?

- Celui de la vengeance.

Sur ces mots, Wuffei déversa le contenu d'une salière sur ce qui restait de spaghettis dans l'assiette de Duo, avant de retourner à la table où il s'était installé avec Sally. Duo resta bouche-bée devant ses spaghettis blancs.

- Et bien, maintenant tu as ta réponse.

- Mais mes spaghettis... Il va me le payer !

- Du calme Duo, finit de manger.

- Et puis tu pourras te venger plus tard, cet après-midi on va à la piscine.

- Tu as vraiment envie d'y aller on dirait.

- Bien sûr ! Et puis tout est amusant avec toi.

C'est avec un grand sourire que Duo alla jeter ses spaghettis et s'en reservir une pleine assiette.

TZUSUKU


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Perfect Mode is H.S.

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, OOC

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : J'espère que ceux à qui ils appartiennent ne m'en voudront pas de dérégler leur soldat parfait.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mes lectures-écritures. J'espère que je serais plus productive pendant les vacances.

**Perfect Mode is H.S.**

**Chapitre 5**

Duo et Heero eurent tôt fait de se retrouver en maillot de bain. Il va sans dire que Duo en profita pour baver discrètement sur le corps de rêve de celui qui hantait ses rêves. Arrivé près du bassin, Duo sauta à l'eau immédiatement, impatient de s'amuser avec son Hee-chan. Quelle meilleure excuse pour le serrer contre lui qu'une bataille navale ? Il dut patienter un peu, Heero étant moins enthousiaste que lui au niveau de la température de l'eau. Après quelques mouvements il rejoignit enfin Duo au centre du bassin. Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, Duo l'éclaboussa avant de s'enfuir à la nage. Heero se mit à sa poursuite et ne tarda pas à le rattraper, l'arrosant à son tour. Le pilonnage liquide se transforma bientôt en corps-à-corps visant à couler l'adversaire. Leur lutte les entraina vers le fond de la piscine. Soudain, sans doute chatouillé sur un point sensible, Heero laissa échapper son air. La surface étant loin, Duo ne perdit pas de temps et, tout en amorçant une remontée, il souda ses lèvres à celles d'Heero, et lui donna une partie de son air. Ils prirent une grande inspiration après avoir crevé la surface et, la respiration haletante, rejoignirent le bord de la piscine pour reprendre leur souffle. Une fois remis, ils s'amusèrent à faire des figures en plongeant, s'applaudissant l'un l'autre, puis firent quelques longueurs en se poursuivant à moitié. Ils finirent par sortir quand leurs estomacs entamèrent un concert. Duo pesta intérieurement contre les douches de la piscine qui, bien que communes, permettaient de garder un minimum d'intimité (et donc empêchaient tout matage avancé, à moins d'ouvrir la porte ou de passer la tête au dessus de la cloison de la cabine de douche de la cible, ce qui révèlerait à coup sûr ses intentions).

Après cette journée sportive, une fois sec (et habillé), Duo engloutit avec un appétit féroce (et une gourmandise certaine) un goûter pantagruélique. Et Heero ne fut pas en reste, apprenant à apprécier le Nutella et autres douceurs très prisées par le natté. Une fois repu Heero commença à somnoler sur sa chaise. Duo n'était pas loin de faire pareil, aussi se leva-t-il pour les ramener à leur chambre. Arrivés au but, Duo dut conduire Heero à son lit car il dormait à moitié debout. Heero étant plus ou moins cramponné à ses vêtements, Duo profita de l'excuse pour s'allonger à ses côtés et le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

Ils furent tirés de leur sieste par des coups frappés à la porte :

- Duo ! Heero ! Ça fait une heure qu'on vous attend pour manger !

_- Hein ?_

_- Hn ?_

- On se réveille les marmottes, vous avez cinq minutes pour sortir.

_- Pouf. Pas sympa Quat. Allez debout Hee-chan._

_- Hmm._

Duo regarda avec tendresse Heero qui se cramponnait à lui en gardant obstinément les yeux fermés.

- T'as pas faim, Hee-chan ?

Heero ouvrit un œil, grogna et s'assit en lâchant Duo. Il s'étira paresseusement avant de se tourner vers Duo :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- (amusé) Juste remplir nos estomacs en bonne compagnie.

- Ah. C'est déjà l'heure du dîner ?

- Plus que l'heure, on a bien dormi.

Duo se leva et tendit la main à Heero pour le relever. Après avoir arrangé un peu leur tenue ils sortirent, retrouvant Quatre qui les attendait dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un bon repas, en compagnie de Trowa et de Wufei. Celui-ci regretta sans doute d'être venu manger avec eux car Duo était en pleine forme et il n'était pas le seul. Les craintes du chinois s'étaient malheureusement (pour lui) réalisées : Yuy retrouvait de l'assurance mais en adoptant un comportement digne de Maxwell.

- Passe-moi l'sel, Wuffy.

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell et tu pourrais demander plus poliment.

- Pas une raison pour le donner aussi brusquement, tu l'as renversé. Tu vas avoir sept ans de malheurs.

- Pourrais-tu me passer l'eau, s'il-te-plait Wu-chan ?

Wufei faillit s'étrangler. Si Yuy ne retrouvait pas la mémoire avant sept ans, il se mettrait à croire aux superstitions. Il passa néanmoins l'eau en grommelant :

- C'est Wufei, Yuy.

- Tiens je savais pas que vous étiez de la même famille.

- Maxwell !

- En fait je l'ai adopté parce que j'avais envie d'un enfant.

- Et moi, tu veux bien m'adopter ?

- Bien sûr. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à m'occuper de deux enfants aussi turbulents en même temps mais j'essaierai.

- Yuy !

- T'inquiètes on sera sages. Hein Wuwu ?

- Maxwell !

- Ah non maintenant c'est Yuy, mon p'tit Wu Yuy.

- Maxwell, cette fois-ci la coupe est pleine.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant la tienne est vide. Tu veux que je te la remplisse ?

Anticipant la réaction du chinois, Duo se leva, suivi de peu par Wufei qui… trébucha et s'écrasa au sol comme une crêpe.

- Oups ! Désolé Wu-man, j'ai oublié de te dire que mes jambes traînaient par là.

La position (forcément volontaire) des jambes et le petit éclat malicieux dans les yeux d'Heero furent de trop pour Wufei qui changea de cible. Les dîneurs eurent donc l'exclusivité d'une course-poursuite entre Wufei et Heero, d'où il ressortit qu'une fois encore Wufei s'était attaqué à plus rapide que lui. Heero se permettait d'ailleurs de faire quelques acrobaties et de ralentir pour narguer Wufei ou pour saluer son public. Duo et Quatre étaient morts de rire, Trowa arborait un plus que micro-sourire et les rebelles présents commençaient à penser que, finalement, les pilotes de gundam étaient encore des enfants comme les autres, quand on ne sollicitait pas leurs talents spéciaux.

TZUSUKU


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Perfect Mode is H.S.

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, OOC

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : J'espère que ceux à qui ils appartiennent ne m'en voudront pas de dérégler leur soldat parfait.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai failli rien poster ce soir. Quand je suis rentré : connexion limitée voir inexistante. Ahr ! Heureusement après avoir débranché et rebranché quelques câbles ça a mystérieusement remarché. Ouf. Plus qu'à taper le chapitre et voilà.

**Perfect Mode is H.S.**

**Chapitre 6**

Complètement essoufflé, Wufei dut bien finir par renoncer à sa fierté (déjà bien mise à mal) et arrêter la course poursuite. Il regagna sa place et se mit à manger en silence, lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et en particulier à Heero qui s'assit avec prudence à côté de lui, et à Duo qui essayait de retenir son fou-rire. Le silence (si on excepte les gloussements réprimés de Duo) dura le temps que Wufei finisse rapidement son repas. Quand il se leva pour rapporter son plateau, Duo arrêta de glousser (on se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait réussi à engloutir son repas sans s'étouffer). Et quand il repassa à côté d'eux pour se diriger vers la sortie, Duo entrouvrit son large sourire :

- Wufei Yuy vous auriez du demander l'autorisation à votre tuteur pour sortir de table.

Duo profita de la seconde nécessaire à Wufei, pour se rappeler de la conversation qui l'avait emmené à courser Heero, pour se lever et prendre le départ de la course au son de :

- MAXWELL !

C'est au milieu des éclats de rire et des bruits de couverts qu'Heero rangea ses affaires et celles de Duo. Il hésita ensuite sur la conduite à tenir. Bien qu'il se sente plus à l'aise, Duo restait la seule personne avec qui il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité. Et c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul sans savoir si Duo reviendrait ici. Quatre dut sentir son désarroi car il chuchota quelque chose à Trowa avant de rejoindre Heero.

- En attendant que Duo ait fini d'épuiser Wufei, que dirais-tu de faire une partie d'échecs ?

Heero eut un petit sourire de remerciement.

- Je veux bien. C'est quoi déjà les échecs ?

- On va s'installer devant le plateau de jeu et je te rappellerai les règles.

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient installés dans la chambre d'Heero et Duo (ce qui rassérénait un peu Heero). Et les dernières traces d'inquiétude eurent tôt fait d'abandonner le cerveau d'Heero qui se passionnait pour le jeu et tentait de rivaliser avec le fin stratège qui lui servait d'adversaire. Le temps s'écoula rapidement et, au moment où, après une lutte acharnée, Heero s'apprêtait à mettre Quatre échec et mat, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Duo entra (ou bondit) dans la pièce. Il entoura les épaules d'Heero (qui tournait le dos à la porte) des ses bras (et ce faisant renversa sans s'en rendre compte la quasi-totalité des pièces qui restaient sur l'échiquier) et demanda joyeusement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les gars ?

Sentant le corps d'Heero trembler, il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut du désastre.

- Oups.

- **Duo.**

Au ton d'Heero, Duo lâcha prudemment ses épaules et se recula juste à temps pour éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec Heero qui se leva brutalement en faisant volte face, avec un regard de tueur.

- **OMAE O KOROSU !**

Duo jugea plus prudent de fuir et Quatre se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Il hésita un instant, puis décida de les laisser se débrouiller et partit se coucher. Après quelques pérégrinations dans les couloirs, Duo, commençant à fatiguer, décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire (surtout qu'à cette heure les livres étaient généralement fermés et les petits enfants sagement endormis dans leurs lits) et bifurqua donc vers leur chambre. Il se retrouva à reprendre son souffle dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'Heero faisait de même en refermant la porte sans le quitter des yeux. La course avait du l'apaiser mais l'air qu'il abordait à présent ressemblait beaucoup à celui je-t'ai-pardonné-mais-c'est-pas-pour-ça-que-je-vais-pas-me-venger de Duo. Celui-ci déglutit avec appréhension alors qu'Heero s'avançait lentement sur lui.

- Euh… Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Pardon, je l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Je sais.

Duo ne savait plus quoi dire et Heero avançait toujours. Duo tenta une échappée sur le côté mais Heero l'attrapa par le bras et le balança sur le lit avant de le plaquer avec un sourire sadique. Duo eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter qu'Heero se mit à le chatouiller. Duo éclata de rire et tenta vainement d'échapper aux mains vengeresses d'Heero. Au cours de leurs contorsions, leurs bassins se frottèrent accidentellement l'un contre l'autre. Surpris par l'éclair de plaisir, Heero relâcha sa prise et Duo en profita pour renverser la situation. Il envisagea un instant de vérifier si Heero était chatouilleux mais devant l'air un peu perdu d'Heero il décida de lui donner une leçon sur le plaisir. Il réitéra donc le mouvement précédemment involontaire et sourit en voyant Heero fermer les yeux en gémissant.

- C'est agréable ?

Le temps que la question s'imprime dans le cerveau troublé d'Heero, puis qu'un semblant de réflexion d'effectue… et Heero lâcha un « oui » timide.

- Tu en veux plus ?

Heero rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard incertain à Duo. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant et glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour mieux s'occuper d'Heero. Quand il mit la main sur son objectif, Heero frissonna. Et quand il lui imprima un mouvement, Heero ne put retenir un cri avant de serrer les dents et de crisper les mains sur les draps alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus fort. Duo entreprit en même temps de couvrir son cou de baisers papillon, avant de lui mordiller une oreille tandis que sa main abandonnait son office… pour le reprendre à même la peau, ce qui arracha deux plaintes à Heero (une de protestation puis une de contentement). Admirant avec bonheur le visage d'Heero rougi par le plaisir, Duo accéléra néanmoins le rythme. Il ne faudrait pas attraper une crampe à la main avant d'avoir emmener Heero à la jouissance. Heureusement Heero relâcha son essence avant que la main de Duo ne le lâcha.

L'esprit embrumé par le plaisir, Heero ne réagit pas quand Duo le nettoya, avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Mais quand Duo le prit dans ses bras il s'y blottit immédiatement et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Duo mit plus de temps, son excitation ayant du mal à retomber. Il était aussi un peu anxieux au sujet de la réaction qu'Heero aurait au réveil. Mais il ne pouvait sincèrement pas regretter ce qu'il avait fait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Heero aussi « bien » et aussi abandonné aux soins de quelqu'un. Et il espérait qu'il pourrait le voir encore ainsi.

TZUSUKU


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Perfect Mode is H.S.

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, OOC

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : J'espère que ceux à qui ils appartiennent ne m'en voudront pas de dérégler leur soldat parfait.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai trop de choses à faire en ce moment. J'écris dans le métro mais des fois je me contente de pioncer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais toujours pas où je vais (à part vers du 2x1) mais j'y vais dans la joie et l'humour.

**Perfect Mode is H.S.**

**Chapitre 7**

Cette fois encore Duo ouvrit les yeux bien avant Heero et l'observa à loisir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Bonjour Hee-chan, bien dormi ?

- Moui, dit un Heero encore à moitié dans le cirage et dont les paupières semblaient hésiter entre rester ouvertes et replonger leur propriétaire dans l'obscurité.

Duo fondit complètement à cette vision et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa « belle ». La dit belle rougit un peu suite à ce geste, se rendant encore plus mignonne aux yeux du natté.

- Allez, il est temps de se lever. Espérons qu'on s'amuse autant aujourd'hui qu'hier.

Ces mots durent rappeler à Heero comment s'était terminée la soirée car Duo eut juste le temps de le voir se transformer en tomate bien mûre avant qu'il ne se cache sous la couette. Duo sourit, amusé et surtout soulagé par cette réaction.

- Je te laisse te réveiller tranquillement, je vais prendre ma douche.

Lorsque Duo ressortit de la salle de bain, Heero attendait son tour, assis sur le lit. Seuls son regard fuyant et une légère coloration au niveau des pommettes témoignaient de sa gêne.

- Tu peux y aller.

- Merci

Alors qu'Heero s »apprêtait à refermer la porte, Duo ne put s'empêcher de l'apostropher :

- Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu rougis ?

Heero s'empressa de refermer la porte sur ses rougeurs. Duo quant à lui entreprit de démêler ses cheveux en sifflant joyeusement. Voilà une journée qui commençait fort bien. Un peu plus tard, il avait tressé environ les deux tiers de sa natte quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'Heero l'observait, debout contre le chambranle de la salle de bain. Duo lui fit un sourire ravageur et Heero s'empourpra. Décidemment c'était le jour des tomates pour lui. Duo finit sa natte et se leva d'un bond.

- Ready for the breakfast ?

- Hein, euh…yes.

Les deux compères s'en allèrent de ce pas, remplir leurs estomacs. Quatre et Trowa avaient déjà bien entamé leur petit-déjeuner quand ils les rejoignirent.

- Hello, bien dormi ?

- Oh… fort bien.

L'expression de Quatre indiqua à Duo qu'il suspectait quelque chose suite à cette réponse. Mais il n'aurait pas l'indélicatesse de le questionner devant leurs deux compagnons. Restait donc à trouver un moyen de lui échapper après. Pas évident quand on avait affaire à un Winner. Mais Duo était plein de ressources. Et puis de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas laisser Heero tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- Au fait, je ne vois pas Wuffy ?

- Je crois qu'il a petit-déjeuner à 6H du matin.

- Juste pour être sûr de m'éviter ? Quel manque de courage. Ses ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes, à le voir ainsi fuir l'ennemi.

- Si tu ne le taquinais pas tout le temps que vous êtes dans la même pièce aussi. Et quant aux tombes de ses ancêtres, elles ont sauté avec sa colonie.

Duo s'assombrit à ces mots.

- Désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Je sais bien. Seulement des fois tu devrais réfléchir un peu avant de parler. Mais ne te morfonds pas trop, ta spontanéité c'est aussi ce qui fait ton charme.

- Alors comme ça tu me trouves charmant, Quatre ? lui asséna avec un regard entendu un Duo qui avait subitement repris du poil de la bête.

Quatre en regretta presque sa dernière phrase. Destinée à réconforter Duo et à montrer qu'il l'appréciait comme il l'était, elle avait fait de lui la nouvelle cible de Duo. Et au regard jaloux et méfiant de Towa, Quatre faillit prier Allah de renvoyer Wufei dans les pattes de Duo. Mais Quatre n'était pas appelé « grand stratège » par son présent tortionnaire pour rien. Cinq secondes lui suffirent pour trouver comment écarter Duo de cette journée qu'il comptait passer avec son adorable Trowa… enfin adorable une fois qu'il aurait éteint les feux de la jalousie. Juste un léger détour, un peu désagréable mais malheureusement inévitable. Mais il saurait le faire payer au coupable. C'est donc avec assurance mais feignant un air détaché (il ne fallait pas trop titiller l'esprit persécuteur de Duo) qu'il lâcha :

- Tu sais bien que tu es le petit frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Au fait vous êtes au courant que les nouveaux simulateurs de combat sont opérationnels ?

- Non !? Depuis quand ?

Quatre se retint de sourire alors que Duo avait foncé tête baissée dans le panneau.

- Hier, mais ils préféraient faire quelques tests avant de passer la main à des pilotes aguerris.

- Ah ces scientifiques…mais maintenant les tests sérieux vont commencer. Qui vient se faire une battle royal ?

- Une autre fois peut-être, j'ai une réunion avec mon mad.

- Dommage. Trowa ?

- Ok.

C'était lui ou la voix de Trowa, habituellement dénuée d'émotion, avait légèrement tremblée, comme troublée par une forte émotion ? Bof, Duo se dit qu'il avait du rêver.

- LET'S GO ! s'époumona-t-il en entrainant un Heero pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi quelle serait leur prochaine activité.

Trowa ne tarda pas à les suivre, après avoir jeté un regard, pour une fois bouillonnant, à Quatre, et lui avoir serré l'épaule brièvement et **possessivement**. Quatre branla du chef. Il avait inventé son rendez-vous pour se retrouver seul avec Trowa. Mais après tout, ça risquait d'être amusant à regarder. A quel point Trowa comptait-il faire payer à Duo ses insinuations ? Le temps de prendre quelques provisions et il irait s'installer confortablement dans la salle de supervision des simulations. Et il en profiterait pour élaborer quelques plans machiavéliques pour arracher à Duo des explications quant à la phrase fort suspecte du petit-déjeuner, et pour ensuite lui faire payer ses attaques injustifiées. Peut-être pourrait-il mettre Wufei à contribution ?

TZUSUKU

Tiens Quatre entre dans la partie. C'était pas prévu mais pourquoi pas ?


End file.
